La sexta señora
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Los gormitis del volcan llevan a cabo una nueva idea para borrar del mapa a los señores de la naturaleza. Esta vez los protagonistas tendran que tomarse muy enserio sus papeles en sus respectivos pueblos y mantenerse unidos si no quieren perder ademas de encontrar a la unica y verdadera señora del volcan que es la unica que puede poner orden en Gorm (Toby/Jessica)
1. El precipicio

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Un monstruo marino atacaba las profundidades del pueblo de la roca. A Lucas le tocaba ser el guía y Nick calmaba a los habitantes del pueblo de la roca. Por lo que Jessica y Toby son los encargados de acabar con la bestia. Solo hay un problema, Toby ya no tiene sus poderes y seria una perdida de tiempo esperar a que se recarguen. Por lo que Jessica esta sola.

-Súbete a mi espalda.- le dijo Jessica a Toby.- Así podremos pasar los dos.

Gormiti y humano estaban delante de un precipicio que debían pasar para llegar hasta la bestia. Toby se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que la idea de su amiga era mejor que la de quedarse sin hacer nada aunque no le gustase. No se fiaba de su forma de volar, últimamente estaba muy distraída.

-Vale – le contesto.- acepto a regañadientes. Pero como me caiga…

-No te caerás. Confía en mi.

Toby se aferro a la espalda de su amiga con la ayuda de esta. La diferencia de altura de un humano y un Gormiti era bestial. Mientras Toby luchaba a la tentación de mirar al suelo Jessica intento aprovechar la situación. Soltó a su amigo en el aire. No había peligro caería sobre ella pero, se llevaría un buen susto.

-Ahh – chillo cuando le dejo caer.

Al ver que Jess se reía a su costa se mordió la lengua por no insultarla.

-Vamos ya donde ese bicho o no –soltó irritado- Nick confía en nosotros.

-Ah claro.

El monstruo, Jess se había olvidado por completo de el. Es por que la situación era tan divertida. Normalmente sus amigos eran mas altos que ella, pero ahora, comparado con ella Toby era como un pequeño muñeco. Tan débil y necesitado de cariño. Al pensarlo Jess se sonrojo y los gritos de Toby tuvieron que devolverla a la realidad.

-¡Te mueves o que!

-Si, ya voy, ya voy.

La Gormiti emprendió el vuelo mientras que su pasajero se aferraba cada vez mas a ella.

-Odio las alturas… y los precipicios mas.-musito.

Toby pensó en las risas de su amigo y su hermano si le veían así.

_Menos mal que aquí dentro las comunicaciones están cortadas_ –pensaba para si mismo


	2. Mas que una herida

_A leer_

* * *

En el salon de la casa Tripp habia un silencio sepulcral. A Lucas le habia asustado tanto que se habia ido y habia dejado solo a Nick con elespectaculoenfermizo de Toby y Jessica.

Los dos llebaban tiempo mirandose yla tension se podia tocar.

Toby no decia nada de puro enfado, incluso saltaban chispas de sus ojos mientras que en los ojos de Jessica se podia leer claramente el miedo, los cuales estaban fijos en la venda que adornaba el brazo del rubio donde se podian ver manchas de sangre.

Nick tenia los ojos casi saliendo de las orbitas ysu vista variaba de uno a otro con expectacion aunque ya un poco aburrido.

No devia ser el unico, puesto que Toby alfin abrio la boca para hablar.

-No te caeras, dijiste... - su voz sonaba terriblemente indiferente – Confia en mi, dijiste...

-En mi defensa dire que no te caiste... - de nuevo la mirada de Toby la asusto – Y-y-y que ese bicho era muy escurridizo y...

-Y como yo era un blanco mas facil. Claro, eso lo explica todo.

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

La rubia clavo su mirada en el suelo y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

"¿Por que lloro por ese estupido?" pensaba "No quiero sentir esto. Entonces ¿por que lo siento?" No sabia que Toby pensaba lo mismo y que acababa de comportarse como un imbecil. No era su culpa. ¿Por que se encabritaba tanto cuando ella estaba cerca? No lo sabia. Quiso lebantarse para abrzarla ydecirle que todo estaba bien pero al mas minimo mobimiento la herida hacia de las sullas y era muy doloroso. En un acto refejo se llebo las mano al hombro.

-Toby ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Nick hablando por primera vez.

-No, para nada - contesto el rubio sin girarse para verle. - Me mareo...

-¡Toby! - grito la de ojos azules al ver que su amigo caia al suelo sin fuerzas.

Nick tambien se asusto y cogio a su hermano desmallado antes de que callese. Con una sola frase logro sembrar los miedos en la señora del aire.

-Llama a una ambulancia. Casi no respira.

* * *

_Ya lose, corto muy corto. Pero es que no hay tiempo para mas_


	3. Donde empieza la muerte

_Buena lectura Connie_

* * *

Si al principio lo de los ojos de Jessica eran goteras ahora desbordaban. No podia mirar otra cosa que no fuera el monitor del latir de corazon de Toby, cada vez mas lento, cada vez mas bajo...

Afuera las cosas no iban mejor. El puerto de Venture falls estaba inundado y habia olas para quitar el hipo que se davan contra las rocas tan fuerte como si se repitiera el dilubio universal.

La jente no entendia como podia pasar de un dia soleado a esto.

Nicky Jessica si: El señor del mar se moria y el mar no podia estar tranquilo.

Nick inspiraba y expiraba para tranquilizarse yparece que su elemanto le hacia caso, de momento no habia temblores de tierra pero empezaba a venir viento del norte, cada vez mas fuerte cuando menor era el pulso del rubio.

-Si no se pone bien,creo que seria capaz de crear un tornado – le dijo al de gafas.

Con cuidado de que no le oyera el conductor de la ambulancia aunque, sin darse cuenta de que habia una persona que la escuchaba aunque estubiese enferma.

-Podria arrasar Venture falls y no me importaria. Si el muriera yo... - no se vio a si misma con fuerzas para terminar la frase.

* * *

Nick espero a salir de la ambulancia para coger el mobil y llamar a sus padres. Ninguno lo cogia asi que les envio un mensaje todo lo rapido que pudo con el viento. Apenas envio el mensaje cuando llamo a Lucas que ya se temia lo peor, lo unico que hizo el castaño fue confirmar sus miedos.

* * *

Cuando Lucas llego al hospital con Razzel escondido en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y franqueado por los señores Tripp en otra habitacion se oia un PIIIIIIIIII de fondo. Entonces el mar se calmo...

* * *

_Tranqui, si ahora esta muerto ya resucitara, todabia no se como, pero resucitara._


	4. Una vista al pasado

_Lo siento, pero lo de Toby sigue en proceso..._

* * *

15 años antes:

En el pueblo del volcan. Magnion contemplaba el fruto del plan de su superior Obscurio. Tres niños recien nacidos... y aun faltaban otros dos. Eran dos niños y una niña. Los tres eran hermanos. Los dos niños se cogian de las manos. El mayor quien ya tenia los ojos abiertos contemplaba a su hermana con una especie de ira protectora, siendo correspondido por esta. El pequeño tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba dormido.

-Son una buena prole -le dijo otro gormiti del volcan.

-Parece que si -respondio este- pero dime, son automatas.

-Para nada. Son seres vivos con capacidad para pensar y sentir...

-¿son inteligentes? -pregunto Magnion sorprendido.

-Ahora mismo tienen el cerebro vacio, pero iran aprendiendo con la edad.

-Son fuertes. ¿Crees que tienen la capacidad motora suficiente para aguantar dentro de sus cuerpos el poder de un señor de la naturaleza?

-Para eso han sido creados. Cada uno a las necesidades de un elemento a otro.

-¿Tienen nombre?

El otro gormiti sonrio y cogio al rubio de ojos azules que enseguida hizo un gesto de asco. A Magnion no le fue muy dificil comprender.

-Señor del mar -dijo, y el bebe lo miro con unos ojos que se mobian con el compas de las olas.

-Se llama Tobias, en el esta la inteligencia del mar pero es muy inpulsivo.

Volbio a dejar al bebe en la cuna y cogio otro. Quien en seguida desperto, pero en vez de llorar miro al gormiti con sus ojos marrones de tierra y sus facciones expresaban la curiosidad de algien que tiene todo un mundo por descubrir.

-Este es Nicolas, señor de la tierra. Es mas calmado que su hermano y tambien menos inteligente pero save utilizarla mejor.

El gormiti le describia a su superior los roles de cada uno de los niños. Roles que desempeñarian en un futuro. Hizo lo mismo que con el rubio quien en seguda abrazo a su hermano en un jesto protector.

-Y esta es... -dijo cogiendo a la niña, la que parecia estar mas a gusto en los brazos del gormiti de lava.

-... mi sucesora. -termino Magnion por el. El otro solo asintio.

-Todabia no tiene nombre. No somos muy habiles en los nombres de feminas humanas.

La niña morena de piel ligeramente tostada, rasgos asiaticos y ojos negros le dirijio una ultima mirada al rubio. Esta vez sin rencor alguno, como intentando decirle que no ocurrira nada antes de acomodarse en los brazos del gormiti.

-Veo que hay lazos... -dijo el señor del volcan un tanto irritado por ese gesto.

-Realmente se quieren, pero por muy hermanos que sean el instinto es poderoso y no existe ribalidad mayor para una de los nuestros que la de uno del mar.

-Sin embargo el instinto de un hermano mayor tambien es poderoso... este niño puede llegar a causarnos problemas mayores que los otros señores...

-No lo creo, y si me disculpa señor... los otros van a nacer ya.

-¿Dos machos?

-Un macho y otra femina.

* * *

_Supongo que esto es raro pero se entiende bien el contexto ¿no?_


	5. ¡Estas vivo!

_Buena lectura a Connie y al resto._

* * *

De vuelta al presente:

Toby entreabrio los ojos pesadamente. Se sentia fatigado, devil, con dificultades para respirar. Notaba que algo le faltaba, pero no sabria decir lo que.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama de hospital y que en la parte de abajo notaba la sabana mojada, tambien sentia personas llorar a su al rededor pero tenia la vista nublada. Cuando clareo.

-Chicos -dijo reconociendo a sus amigos.- ¿Que pas...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase noto como los brazos de Jessica asfixiante.

-Creiamos que estabas muerto. -dijo esta aogando el llanto de alegria.

* * *

El doctor hablaba con los señores Tripp.

-Les juro que nunca vi un caso asi -dijo haciendo caso omiso al llanto de la señora Tripp por la perdida de su hijo. -Su corazon habia dejado de latir pero seguia respirando y sus circuitos motores no se detubieron.

-¿Quiere eso decir que esta vivo? -pregunto el señor Tripp sin ocultar lo esperanzado que se sentia.

-De alguna forma si, pero... lo normal es que una persona muera al instante de que el corazon se para.

-Podria haber sido una catatonia... -dijo la señora Tripp secandose las lagrimas.

-No incorrecto, en una catatonia se para todo, circuitos, respiracion, todo hasta que se vuelbe a despertar.

* * *

-Me siento muy raro chicos -confeso el rubio.

-Sera por que has estado al borde de la muerte -dijo su hermano pensativo.

-No, se que no es eso. Es como si...

-...¿Te hubieran quitado una parte de ti que te pertenecia? -completo Razzel.

-Exacto.

Al pequeño dinosaurio no le agrado nada escuchar eso. Salio del bolsillo de Lucas y se movio hasta tener una completa vision espacial de los ojos de Toby (dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma) y su rostro se lleno del mas puro pavor.

-Oh, no – dijo y empezo a tiritar.

-¿QUE? -preguntaron todos.

-Tu alma de gormiti, Toby. No esta.

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy._


	6. La unica con este aspecto

_No se preocupen por el señor del mar solo se fue a dar un paseito... xD lo digo con toda la ironia del mundo._

* * *

En la isla sur de Gorm donde Gormitis de todos los pueblos... y una humana viven en paz:

"Esta vez lo conseguire" pensaba para darse animos una joven humana que no parecia tener mas de quince años "lo noto". Ella sabia desde hace años que era una gormiti de lava pero nunca consiguio transformarse, hasta ahora. Notaba desde hace todo el dia que algo en ella queria salir y no se loiba a impedir. El ambiente empezo a caldear a su alrededor mientras era enbolbida en un manto de fuego y su fisionomia empezaba a cambiar.

-Fuerza... -dijo un tanto mareada- fuerza imparable de la laba.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo pero algo la distrajo.

-Thay-kun -la llamo una gormiti de tierra que hacia a las veces de niñera.

La nombrada salio de su trance y su fisionomia volbia a ser 100% humana.

-No me llames asi -dijo un poco molesta por no haber conseguido lo que queria- odio ese nombre.

-¿Por que? Si es hermoso.

-Prefiero Tamara y lo saves.

La gormiti suspiro y abrazo a la adolescente con fuerza, aunque no demasiada por que podria matarla.

-Mi pequeña...

-¿Por que soy la unica que tengo este aspecto..?

-Antes no eras la unica.

Los ojos oscuros y rasgados de Tamara o Thay-kun brillaron con fuerza.

-A si. ¿como es que usted nunca me conto?

-Por que no queria que usted estar trite Tamara.

Los ojos de la chica se volbieron otra vez negros.

-¿Por que yo deveria estar triste?

La gormiti hizo acopio de valor de donde no tenia. Para ella esa niña era mas que un ser superiormente repugnante encerrado dentro de un ser insignificante. La habia criado, a sus ojos era su unica hija y odiaba mentirle. La chica jugo con mechon de su pelo que tenia mechas rojas inpaciente.

-Tenias dos hermanos mellizos.

Tamara abrio la boca de la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

-Pero... ¡Eso es genial! ¡Es maravilloso!

-Murieron, Tamara -la gormiti sintio una puñalada en el corazon, realmente odiaba mentir. Sobretodo si esa mentira incluia a su señor.

-¿que? -la voz de la chica sonaba abatida.

-Lo siento, es la verdad.

* * *

En la Tierra:

Toby suspiro. Cuanto tiempo tendria que pasar para poder salir de la cama y moverse.

Aunque tenia que reconocer que los cariños que le habia dado su madre los ultimos dias eran geniales. Para la señora Tripp, haber perdido un hijo y luego recuperarlo habia sido como nacer de nuevo y lo mostraba con una gran sonrisa como diciondo "dios existe" o "existen los milagros"

Toby vobio a mober la mano `para tocar la herida de su mano, donde ahora solo habia una cicatriz.

La puerta se habrio.

Lo primero que vio fue una melena rubia y su corazon le dio un vuelco.

-Hola -dijo la señora del aire.- ya me contaron lo de tus nuevos poderes.

_Hasta aquí, prometo en el proximo cap una escena TXJ_


	7. Solos en casa 1

_No hay nada que agradecer ^^_

* * *

-Hola -dijo la señora del aire- ya me contaron lo de tus nuevos poderes.

-No son para tanto. ¿como entraste?

-Nick me dio una llave. Deve de ser muy aburrido estar solo en casa. -dijo sentandose en el cabezero de la cama.

-Mucho.

-¿Te importa? -pregunto la rubia señalando la cama.

-No, tumbate -invito.

-Gracias, llevo todo el dia de compras con Gina necesitaba descansar.

-¿Como van las cosas en Gorm?

-Martillo esta feliz por ti, por llegar a tu poder maximo. y el resto del pueblo del agua tambien. Pero creo que estan un poco resentidos conmigo por que casi te mato.

-Yo no, gracias a ti lo consegui -dijo sonrriendo- pero la proxima vez no seas tan bruta por favor.

-¿Como va tu herida?

Toby se remango la manga del pijama y le enseño la cicatriz.

-Ya no me duele.

-Lo siento, es que no se que me pasa ultimamente.

Los ojos de Jess se llenaron de culpabilidad, a Toby no le gustaba verla asi con que cambio de tema.

-Por cierto ¿que harias si yo muriera?

El corazon de Jess se paro.

-...¿como dices?

-En la ambulancia... -Jess no le dejo terminar.

-¿me escuchaste?

El rubio asintio.

-La verdad es que no lo se... ¿y tu? ¿que harias si muriera?

Dijo la rubia intentando ver como se desemvolveria Toby en su situacion.

Toby se puso nerviososo pero no dejo que Jess lo notara. Miro al vacio como pensando, tenia que encontrar una respuesta que no fuera mentira pero que Jess no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Me rindo, no lo se. -dijo y Jess maldijo por lo vajo- pero supongo... que nada bueno.

Jess no se podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se giro para ver si el semblante de Toby habia cambiado al decirlo. Toby tuvo la misma idea y se quedaron prendados uno en los ojos del otro.

Sin ser conscientes de lo que hacian se fueron acercando y cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Pero Jess sabia que se moriria si no le besaba ahora.

* * *

_Ya lo se, menudo momento para acabar el capitulo, pero es que yo soy asi._


	8. Solos en casa 2

_Que lo bese Que lo bese, que lo bese! Connie tu lo vives._

* * *

Los labios de Tobby acariciaron los suyos y por poco pierde la respiracion. Siempre habia pensado que el amor era una tonteria inventada para hacer que el publico llore con las pelis y por supuesto no habia pensado en tener nunca un primer beso. No habia empezado a sentir algo parecido hasta hace poco y ahora esos sentimientos la desbordaban.

"¿Que haces?" le preguntaba su subconsciente "es Toby, el idiota de Toby" "no me importa"

Correspondio al beso y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. No podia creer que esto estubiera pasando de verdad.

"Mas" se decia "necesito mas"

Su amiga Gina le habia hablado de lo que sentia en todos sus besos, pero lo que le decia no era comparable a eso. Sera por que no estaba besando a un chico normal, habia logrado el corazon de un señor de la naturaleza. El del mar, el mas poderoso. Pero eso no importaba.

Apreto sus labios a los de el combirtiendo el beso en un acto de pasion.

Estaban tan atontados bebiendo el uno del otro que ni siquiera notaron la puerta abrirse.

Nick subio a su habitacion, cuando se encontro con la puerta de la habitacion de su hermano medio abierta. Hecho un bistazo dentro y una media sonrisa llego a sus labios, no estaria ahi mucho rato, solo habia venido para coger unas cosas en su habitacion y despus se iria sin hacer ruido. No iba a interrumpirlos.

* * *

Tamara salio del lago subterraneo en el que se bañaba siempre. El calor de su cuerpo necesitaba a menudo mas calor, y las aguas de los lagos subterraneos tenian la temperatura. Ademas aquellas aguas estaban desiertas devido a que los gormitis de agua solian estar en los lagos de las afueras, al aire libre. Se tapo con una toalla hecha con hojas cuando su "madre" llego corriendo y gritando su nombre. Lleva una nota en la mano, con el papel que usan los gormitis de lava.

-Thay-Kun, vistete rapido, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante -dijo y luego añadio- tus hermanos te necesitan.

* * *

_Ya os habreis dado cuenta de la cara que se le habra puesto a Tamara xD_


	9. Confesiones y recuerdos

_Que cosas, al final me dio tiempo._

* * *

Tamara no podia creer lo que oia mientras se vestia. Durante los ultimos dias habia estado llorando la muerte de sus hermanos. En silencio cuando estaba alguien delante y llorando a pleno pulmon cuando estaba sola. Siempre supo que le faltaba algo.. Ahora sabia que ese algo eran sus hermanos y que no los podria recuperar... Pero al oir lo que dijo Katrina, su madre, una luz se encendio en su corazon.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - le pregunto a la gormiti una vez estaban "seguras" en su casa.

-Te menti Thay-Kun y lo siento, pero esto es mas importante -dijo enseñandole la nota.

La letra era la de los gormitis del volcan, no habia duda.

Katrina has hecho un buen trabajo, pero a llegado el momento

en que mi sucesora aprenda a ser una gormiti.

Dejando de lado sus sentimientos humanos. No podemos correr

el riesgo de que se una al viejo savio.

Estamos en camino, te arrancaremos a Tamara de tu lado para siempre.

-No... -pudo articular Tamara- no es posi... ¿Quien te envia esto?

-Tus hermanos son los señores de la naturaleza -solto Katrina por toda respuesta.

Tamara se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Que?! Los señores de la naturaleza y yo... ellos son humanos como yo.

-Y de la misma sangre -completo

A Tamara le faltaba el aire.

-Olle, no hay tiempo para desmallos. Vienen a por ti, ¿es que no leiste?

-¿Por que vienen a por mi?

-Escuchame Thay-Kun y quiero que te graves graves esto a fuego a la cabeza. - dijo y se puso seria aunque sus ojos reflejaban miedo -Eres la señora de la lava.

Tamara no hizo nada, ni siquiera abrir la boca aunque queria, se quedo quieta sintiendo como la gormiti en su interior asentia respaldando la afirmacion de su madre.

-El señor de la lava es Magnion -dijo ya sin conbencimiento.

Katrina nego.

-El es un embustero, una farsa. Tu eres la unica y verdadera.

No sabia como masticar todo aquello. Suplico fuerzas al cielo y se hizo el milagro. Le vino a la cabeza, una imagen, un recuerdo. Dos bebes, mirandola fijamente, unos ojos azules preocupados y unos ojos merrones curiosos.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer -dijo solamente y convenzida.


	10. Huida

_Perdon por tardar es que tuve problemas con el ordenador._

* * *

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer -dijo solamente y convenzida.

-Ir a la montaña que hay cerca de los acantilados, alli encontraras un portal a otro mundo. La tierra lleno de seres como tu.

-¿Mis hermanos estan ahi?

-Si. -en ese momento se ollo el ruido de la puerta principal hechandose abajo.- Ya estan aquí, tienes que irte.

Katrina empujo a Tamara hasta la ventana que era la unica salida segura.

-Espera -dijo temiendose lo peor- como diferenciare a mis hermanos.

-Uno se llama Toby, es rubio y de ojos azules. El otro se llama Nick, es moreno y lleva gafas.

-¿Que son gafas? -pregunto cada vez mas alterada.

Desde fuera se oia la voz de Magnion que le gritaba ordenes a sus gormitis.

-Vete, no mires atrás oigas lo que oigas... y no grites.

Tamara salto por la ventana hasta una especie de ascensor de madera creado por ella. Era como andar en monopatin por el aire. (eso a Toby le encantara probarlo) Llego al suelo sana y salva y no perdio un segundo en empezar a correr pero aun pudo oir a su madre decir:

-¡Larga vida a Luminor y los señores de la naturaleza!

Despues una especie de explosion y silencio.

La habian matado. Las lagrimas salian de los ojos de Tamara pero no solto un grito como le habia pedido.

* * *

En el templo de los elementos completamente vacio. Los cuatro orves desconctados, escepto el azul, empezaron a girar hasta que se pararon cada uno en un lugar diferente a donde estaban antes. Un nuevo orve aparecio de la nada. Era rojo como la sangre, estaba brillando como nunca habian brillado los otros orbes y podia diferenciarse el dibujo arcano de una hogera.

* * *

Hacia ya barios dias desde que Toby y Jess era ya oficialmente pareja, Nick lo sabia pero Lucas, como siempre, estaba en otro mundo y lo unico que savia es que habian empezado a pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Pues estaban los tres en la casa de Ninck y Toby (menuda novedad) cuando Razzel aparecio, como siempre, de la nada.

-Hay problemas en la isla sur de Gorm. -estaba lleno de telarañas y parecia un bicho.

-¡RAZZEL! -gritaron sorprendidos y por poco Toby se lanza a los brazos de Jess


	11. De adopciones y confesiones

_Siento la tardanza, os dejo una conti larga para compensar_

* * *

-Estoy contento. Estoy muy contento con ustedes señores Tripp. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los matrimonios humanos tienen capacidad para criar a dos señores de la naturaleza. Podrian haber sido tres... pero el destino es cruel.

El matrimonio se miro, los ojos de la mujer estaban empañados en lagrimas. Y tanto que el destino era cruel, esa misma mañana celebran en ser una familia feliz con dos sueldos estables y ahora estaban en unmundo paralelo delante de un monstruo que media lo mismo que un edificio. Imaginarse a sus hijos combertidos en eso... no podian ni pensarlo era demasiado.

-¿Y bien? Decidieron.

Si, habian decidido, pero cosas totalmente opuestas. La mujer, como cualquier otra madre, segia queriendoa sus hijos, aunque tuviera una boca mas que alimentar, no le impotaria. Son sus hijos, maldita sea.

El hombre queria, pero no podia. Savia que la proxima vez que viera a su Nick contento por haber descubierto un nuevo ayazgo o a su Toby con su siempre imborrable sonrisa. Donde antes veia a pequeños mini el, ahora solo veria monstruos y eso no era vida ni para el, ni para ella, ni para ellos.

Savia tambien que no era su mujer queria, pero su voz hablo sola.

- ¿Los cuidara?- rompió el silencio el hombre pelirrojo, pasándose la mano por la cara para limpiar un poco el sudor

- Por supuesto, los adoro.- contesto el otro estirando un papel hasta el que estaba enfrente

-Señor... de lo que sea, por favor no les diga nada de esto, quedarían devastados…- bajo la vista al papel para firmar pero su mujer se lo impidio.

-No – dijo con los ojos empañados en lagrimas- por favor no me separe de ellos, solo son niños. Mis niños.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno la cara de Obscurio. Era lo que estaba esperando.

-Por supuesto -dijo- por muy bien que se defiendan solo tienen quince años. Aun les falta mucho para llegar a la madurez, y estan en una etapa muy mala.

-Si, tienen que soportar dos adolescencias en vez de una -esta vez fue Labion quien hablo.

Labion era conocido por todo el pueblo del volcan como el mas infantil e inbecil. Asi que ninguno de los presentes supo decir si lo que acababa de soltar era una broma o es que realmente era subnormal perdido (yo tambien me preguntaba eso cuando veia la serie).

-Todo adolescente necesita una madre, lamentablemente una de mis discipulas perdio a su madre recientemente... solo la tenia a ella.- El señor de la oscuridad fingio abatimiento al decirlo.

-Cariño, no estaras diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo -el de gafas quiso posar una mano en el hombro de su mujer pero esta no le dejo.

-No me toques -dijo resentida- jamas vuelbas a tocarme.

-Amanda -dijo este sorprendido.

-No quiero continuar casada con un hombre que abandona a sus hijos.

Despues tomo el boligrafo y firmo el papel.

-Quedese con la custodia -le dijo al gormiti y despues le tendio el papel con una tranqulidad in humana, aunque por dentro temblaba como un flan siendo devorado por un bebe.- pero quiero seguir siendo su madre.

-Faltaria mas. Señor Tripp, si no le importa, ya puede irse. Magnion le indicara el portal a su mundo.

Magnion salio de las sombras y dirjio al asustado hombre hacia la salida. Pero por ultimo el pelirrojo dijo:

-¿En serio los cuidara? -Habia algo en el que no le dava buena espina..

-Por supuesto que sí, ya se lo dije, los adoro, no dejare que nada malo les pase.- contesto doblando cuidadosamente el papel para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa, la cual permitió ver sus colmillos.

* * *

-Usted fue un buen padre, señor Tripp… ¿quiere apostar a algo?- le dijo Magnion a la salida.

-No gracias… no hago apuestas con seres de otros mundos…- y con esto último, salió disparado hacia el portal por el que habia llegado.

* * *

Una vez Labion llego de nuevo a la estancia donde se encontraba Obscurio, pues habia acompañado a la exseñora Tripp (¿para que sirve el papeleo del divorcio?) a su nueva habitacion, no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que llevaba quince años corrompiendole por dentro.

-Señor. ¿Por que? -dijo el en un tono de voz que no se le habia oido nunca- ¿por que despues de erradicar a los señores de la naturaleza decidio crear sucesores para ellos?

-Porque sin enemigos la existencia no es divertida -explico somplemente.

-Si, eso ya me lo explico pero... adoptarlos ¿que pretende? Es que le a salido la vena paternal de repente.

-No imbecil -dijo el otro agobiado.- Ya te lo explique Labion, es una red. Despacio se gana la carrera.

-¿Y cuando la ganaremos? Por que a mi ya me tarda.

-Cuando el señor del mar sea el primer Gormiti de agua en crear liquido hirbiendo de pura rabia.

Dijo esto con colera y a la vez una gran satisfaccion, tanto que asusto a su vasallo.

-¿Por que el señor del mar y no otro?

-Por que al joven Tobias ya le e hechado el ojo.

-Y ahora quiere hecharle el guante, cu lo veo cu lo quiero.

-Exacto. Nunca has estado mas acertado en tu vida.- una gran sonrisa aparecio en sus labios- Todas las desgracias que le han ocurrido no han sido mas que el principio, pronto le enseñare que el camino del bien no es siempre la mejor opcion.

A Lavion le entraron escalofrios.

-Primero es separado de su hermana -explico el señor de la oscuridad -segundo, su alma de gormiti se evapora. Tercero, es avandonado por su padre. Cuarto, su amigo del bosque no volbera a ver la luz del dia. Quinto su hermano de la tierra sera asesinado en sus narices. Quinto y mi favorito, su chica se volbera de nuestro lado y el la seguira... y si enmedio del transcurso del plan se crea una gerra entre pueblos... bienvenida sea.

-Hay un ligero margen de error señor -Obscurio le miro enfadado y el continuo hablando algo mas temeroso- ¿que pasa con su hermana?

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaras. Para la usurpadora del trono de la lava existe un plan aleatorio que todavia esta en proceso. De todas formas Magnion tenia razon, el instinto de un hermano mayor es fuerte, si Tamara cae el no tardara en seguirla.

-¿Por que? -volbio a preguntar.

-Confieso que hace tiempo que me encariñe con el, cuando sali de mi exilio y le vi por primera vez la cara, supe que el era digno de ser mi sucesor.

-¿Su...sucesor?

-Todo el mundo tiene un elemento favorito ¿por que yo no?

-Creia que su elemento favorito era la...

-La lava. Es cierto, le devo mucho a ese noble elemento. Sin embargo el agua es tricionera. En un instante puede calamar la sed de un niño y al otro hundir un barco o una ciudad y eso es, como poco, sobrecojedoramente admirable.

-Entiendo señor -dijo e hizo una reberencia- adios señor.

Dijo y dejo a Obscurio solo en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que el tampoco tenia ni idea de por que nombrar a Toby su sucesor, pero lo queria asi. Acaso tendria ese inepto razon y la vena paterna habia aflorado en el. En ese caso por que solo con el señor del mar.

* * *

_Bye muchachos y muchachas hasta la proxima conti._


	12. ¿Nuestra que?

CaPiTuLo 12. Al fin.

* * *

-El pueblo del agua y del aire se han aliado para comenzar una gerra contra el pueblo del bosque -explico Razzel antes de llegar al templo de los elementos.- Es necesario que los cinco os pongais manos a la obra.

-¿Los cinco? -pregunto Lucas- ¿Es que Luminor volvio?

-Me parece que no Lucas- Dijo Nick señalando el nuevo orbe que destacaba entre todos los demas.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero -dijo Toby.

-O nueva compañera -marco Jess apegandose a su novio.

-Sera como tu dices.

-Exacto señor del mar -dijo el dinosaurio- sera como ella diga. Es una chica.

-¿Y donde esta? -pregunto el de piel morena.

A todos les brillaban los ojos querian saber mas de su nueva compañera de aventuras.

-En gorm. -Dijo somplemente- Necesita vuestra ayuda, sobretodo la de vosotros -dijo señalando a Toby y Nick.

-¿Y por que la de el.. ellos? -dijo Jess desquicidiada.

-No... -dijo el rubio con jesto burlon- ¿no me digas que estas celosa?

Jess se puso colorada por la acusacion.

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA! -grito, pero despues se dio cuenta de que acababa de cagarla con toda-...solo tengo curisidad.

-Si claro.

-Necesita de vuestra ayuda por que os esta buscando -eso desquicio a Jess aun mas.

-¿Por que nos busca? -pregunto el de gafas.

La pregunta descoloco al pequeño lagarto.

-Por que es la señora de la lava.- contesto.

-Hasta ahi habiamos llegado -sentencio Jess señalando el orve que estaba casi tan rojo como su cara.

"Que linda esta cuando se pone celosa" penso Toby y sin darse cuenta sonrrio.

-Tamara... -volbio Razzel a la carga pero los chicos seguian sin entender.

-Vuestra hermana -declaro al fin.

Todo se paro, era uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que te va a atropellar un coche y lo ves todo a camara lenta por el miedo. La unica diferencia es que a Nick y Toby ya les habia pasado un camion de seis ruedas a toda ostia y no respondian a nada. Por su parte, al oir la palabra "hermana" a Jess se le fueron los celos y se quedo de un liberada...

Paso un segundo, un minuto, dos, tres y al fin los dos hermanos reaccionaron a la vez.

-¡¿COMO QUE NUESTRA HERMANA?! -Chillaron y despues se acercaron al dinosaurio-¡EXPLICATE!-Le gritaron a la cara.

El dinosaurio no respondio en un esfuerzo por ahogar el ataque de risa que estaba teniendo.

Toby le agarro de sus brazitos y lo balanceo hasta marearlo.

-Vamos, no puedes soltar esa bomba y despues quedarte callado -le rogo.

* * *

Señoras y señores... bienvenidos a Matrix xD


	13. Problemas familiares

_Cap13_

De piedra, se quedaron de piedra. Los cuatro estaban en el templo de la luz y no davan credito a loque el viejo savio les acababa de decir.

Toby, el unico de los cuatro quie seguia en forma humana aunque habia ganado altura y tenia la misma longitud que su hermano rompio el silencio, aunque luego deseo no hacerlo.

-Me cago en todo –grito pero luego se llevo la mano a la boca con cara de "dije yo eso"

-Toby! –dijeron todos menos Nick y Jess le dio una cachetada en toda la cabeza con tanta fuerza que no lo tiroal suelo de milagro.

-Estas en todo tu derecho a maldecir señor del mar- dijo el anciano barbudo- de hecho- jiro su cabeza hacia Razzel- el devio deciroslo cuando os dijo quienes erais.

-Yo no savia que ellos no lo savian. Creia que lo sabian y creia que hacia lo correcto al no decirlo.- Intento excusarse eldinosaurio, pero lo dijo tan rapido que Lucas, Toby y Jess se quedaron con cara rara al no poder descifrar sus palabras. Nick seguia en shock.

-¿Por qué creias que hacias lo correcto?-le pregunto el viejo savio que si lo habia oido.

La atención de Lucas se postro ante la respuesta del lagarto. La verdad, hacia tiempo que el señor del bosque se temia algo asi.

-Por que… es que… ellos me dan miedo –confeso al fin.

-Razzel… ¿Qué estas diciendo? –pregunto Jess herida en su amor propio.

-Ellos os crearon- dijo refiriendose a los gormitis de lava- no sois gormitis, no sois humanos… ¿Qué sois?¿para que os crearon?

-Y lo pregunta el que nos oculta información- dijo Toby encendido.

A el tambien le habia afectado, sobre todo cuandoelseñor del mar se habia ido y notaba que habia perdido mitad de su existencia. Jess lo noto y bajo la cabeza por la culpabilidad.

"Lo tenian todo planeado" penso "y yo pique como una tonta. Le hice daño. Jugaron conmigo como si fuera un titere. Por eso le di a Toby en vez de al monstruo"

En ese momento Nick reacciono y toco a su hermano en el brazo.

-Ahora no Nick –le rechazo el rubio de mala gana.

-Estamos perdidos –dijo y esta vez Toby le hizo caso- papa.

-Me parece que el no es el unico que oculta información –dijo el pelirrojo de gafas apareciendo por el portal que estaba detrás del viejo sabio.

Tamara seguia corriendo, llevaba haciendolo horas pero no le importaba. Tenia que llegar pero se paro al oir al oir una voz masculina tras ella.

-Oye –le dijo- no puedes ir a la tierra.

Un Gorriti de agua salio de entre los arboles y Tamara puso cara de asco. Odiaba a los gormitis de agua, pero habia algo en el que le atraia asi que decidio hablar con el.

-¿Por qué?

-Muy sencillo, por que tus hermanos estan en Gorm.

-¿Cómo saves tu eso?

-Eso es información confidencial (el que adivine de que anime es esta frase le doy un premio)

-Mira tio no tienes ni idea…

-… de lo que te acaba de pasar. Si, si que lo se y lo siento mucho. Pero si sigues queriendo ir a la montaña de llevo volando.

El Gorriti se acerco y dejo al descubierto unas alas que Tamara no habia visto antes. Era un mestizo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso es información confidencial.

-¿Cómo se que puedo fiarme de ti?

-Dimelo tu.

_Hasta aquí. Quien sepa quien es el desconocido que lo diga. Se admitan errores, aunque creo que esta tirado._


	14. El desconocido se quita la mascara

_En serio no tienes ni idea... pues intenta no flipar cuando lo leas xD_

* * *

Una sonrisa maliciosa llena de colmillos aparecio en el rostro de Obscurio. En su mano tenia ya los dos papeles que cerraban el trato.

-No se arrepentiran. –les dijo a los dos matrimonios por igual.- Lucas y Jessica estaran seguros aquí.

Dicho esto los cuatro adultos se fueron sin dar ni un adios, esperando que fuese una pesadilla. Se notaba que haberse aprendido los nombres de esos niñatos valio la pena.

-¿Qué les has hecho esta vez Obscurio? –le pregunto un Gormiti casi en triple de alto que el señor de la oscuridad y hecho totalmente de lava.

-Nada importante mi señor. –contesto este de repente sumiso, solo Lavor podia hacerle actuar de esa forma.

-¿Qué seas su padre no le salbara? Lo saves ¿no?

- No entiendo señor…

-El señor del mar Obscurio, se que se te ha metido en la cabeza salbarlo. –Al oirlo el señor de la oscuridad se arrodillo ante el para pedir clemencia.

-Lo lamento señor. No se que…

-Yo si –le interrumpio.- El señor del mar y la señora de la lava fueron los unicos creados con tu ADN. Practicamente es hijo tullo.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta ya? –pregunto una exhausta Tamara.

-…Emm, pero si ya llegamos.

Tamara levanto la vista y ahí estaban las montañas. Bueno, la cima de una de ellas. La que Katrina le habia indicado. Sin poder evitarlo abrazo a su acompañante hasta asfixiarlo.

-Vale… vale. –Se quejo mientras se la quitaba de encima. –Valla, que cariñosa.

La de mechas rojas noto sarcasmo en su voz pero en ese momento no importaba.

-Gracias… -se paro al darse cuenta de que no savia cual era su nombre.

-Eso es informacion confidencial –le contesto cuando se dio cuenta de que le iba a preguntar su nombre.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto secretito?

-Puedes saverlo… –dijo señalandose a el mismo.- …o puedes conocer a tus hermanos-dijo, esta vez señalando la montaña.- elige.

-Quiero saber quien eres- el otro sonrio.

-A veces eres muy mona.

Y sin mas el Gormiti de agua-aire se transformo en humano. Era rubio, muy claro y unos ojos azules intensos que quitaban el hipo.

-Hola. –dijo como si la acabara de conocer- Un gusto conocerte de joven tia Tamara.

* * *

-¿Como pasaremos por aquí? –le pregunto Jess a Toby.

Estaban justo delante de un rio de agua… ¿Qué iba de arriba hacia abajo?.

-Facil. Nos metemos, nos mojamos un poco y llegaremos a tiempo para parar esa estupidez de la guerra.

La Gormiti del aire lo miro con sorna.

-Eso lo podras hacer tu. Pero yo no voy a poder respirar, se me mojaran las alas y no podre volar.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa y le tendio la mano.

-Mientras estes en contacto conmigo podras.-despues añadio con burla- No te ahogaras. Confia en mi.

Jess le correspondio a la sonrisa y le dio la mano pasando de la broma. En cuanto sintio que se ahogaba una barrera protectora se abrio ante ambos. A Jess le dio un escalofrio y se abrazo a Toby que la estrecho entre sus brazos y empezo a incitarla a caminar. A veces,cuando la barrera no funcionaba del todo bien, Toby tenia que hacerle el boca a boca.

* * *

_Bye. A todos. _

_Pd: JessLoveToby, no se que tiene tu nombre que me encanta :D_


	15. Situaciones que nos hacen llorar

_Siguiente. ¿Por que todas os empeñais en morir? ¿Es que el pobre chabal es una especie de angel de la muerte?_

* * *

Tamara se quedo quieta con la boca abierta. Si en vez de un ser vivo hubiera sido un ordenador sin duda estaria colgado. Estubo así un buen rato, tanto que hasta el rubio se miro en un acto reflejo su muñeca desnuda para luego acordarse de que no llevava reloj y de sentirse un estupido por unos segundos. Hasta que al fin se decidio a romper el silencio.

-¿Enserio? –le pregunto pero Tamara no se movia.- Todavia sigues procesando.

Aunque Tamara no supiera lo que significaba "procesando" no le presto atención. Las palabras de su acompañante fueron lo unico que necesitaba para saber que era cierto, no una alucinación sulla. En un acto reflejo levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Pero eso no hizo mella en el de ojos azules.

-Oye, no iras a pellizcarme la mejilla. Por que lo odio.

-Eres real –la morena todavía no se lo creia.

-Sí

-¡Eres real! –chillo de felicidad con lagrimas y volbio a abrazarlo con mas fuerza.

Esta vez su abrazo fue correspondido. Aunque ella no lo savia, era la primera vez que demostraba afecto por su sobrino. Solo por eso, para el ya merecia la pena el viajecito que se pego.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? –le pregunto la morena dandose cuenta de que era mas vajo que ella.

-Diez. –Le contesto un poco triste por que el abrazo se hubiera acabado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba distrayendo a su tia de su objetivo asi que decidio que era la hora, no de irse. Todabia queria ver a sus padres y a su tio Nick… sobretodo a su Tio. Era hora de desaparecer y mantenerse al margen.

-Eso es información confidencial. –Esas palabras hirieron a la de ojos negros- Ademas, ni siquiera devi decirte quien era.

El niño levanto el dedo indice y lo poso en la frente de la morena, ahora tapado por su flequillo. Un liquido azul salio del dedo del pequeño y paso al interior del cuerpo de la joven, donde enseguida se convirtió en hielo.

-¿Qué… haces? –le pregunto cuando empezaba a sentir punzadas de dolor.

-Conjelar tus recuerdos desde que me viste por primera vez, los recordaras cuando sea mas seguro.

"Noooooooo" penso ella pero aunque queria decirlo no le dio tiempo. Antes de que el rubio desapareciera con la brisa le dio un beso fugaz en la megilla. Seria su recuerdo de, probablemete, la unica vez que pasaria un buen rato con ella.

-No. –Dijo casi sin fuerzas y después se desmallo.

Al despertar no se acordaba de porque estaba tumbada y se dio una bofetada a si misma. Ese no era momento para descansar. Casi le saltan las lagrimas de alegria al saber donde estaba, ahora solo tenia que encontrar el portal… y sus hermanos estarian ahí.

Hecho una ultima mirada de soslayo al sol antes de adentrarse en la cueva del pie de la montaña.

"Es que aquí no se pone el sol nunca" penso urante un segundo, o a lo mejor es que a ella le parecia que el tiempo no pasaba por la euforia.

* * *

Nick corria todo lo rapido que podia. A Toby y Jessica les habia tocado detener el ataque. A Lucas, avisar al pueblo del bosque por si ellos no lo conseguían y el… La verdad es que no savia que tenia que hacer el. Despues de dormir a su padre gracias a un hechizo de Razzel del que esperaban, despertara sin recordar nada y antes de que el viejo savio le dijera nada se fue corriendo a por ella. Nadie le dijo donde estaba pero no lo necesitaba, su instinto de hermano mayor se habia disparado y savia donde encontrarla. No tardo en llegar hasta la entrada del tunel de la montaña indicada.

"Es aquí. SE que tiene que estar aquí" y sin mas entro sin preocuparse por los peligros que pudiera haber dentro sin saber que desde los arboles un par de ojos azules lo obserbaban con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Eres tu tio Nick?" Se preguntaba a si mismo el dueño de las dos esferas acuosas "¿Estas vivo?¿He llegado a tiempo?"

* * *

_Creo que ya saveis lo que pasara en el proximo cap._


	16. Terror en el bosque de agua

Nick entro dentro de la cueva donde habia una oscuridad infinita. No sentia ni sus propios pasos, es como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo. Seguia andando sin saver si estaba andando realmente, solo seguia hacia delante, tenia que encontrarla, costase lo que costase.

Entonces sintio un ruido estraño pero era demasiado tarde. Lo unico que pudo hacer era retorcerse de dolor mientras sentia que alguien, una garra helada le arrancaba el corazon, literalmente. Pero no era a el a quien se lo hacian era tan legano y a la vez tan doloroso. Habia sentido a veces algo así, savia lo que era. Pero nunca lo habia sentido tan intenso... Tubo miedo.

-¡TOBY! -grito- ¡¿Que le haceis a mi hermano?!¡ENGENDROS! -volbio a gritar como si estubieran en el mismo lugar.

Pero eso no era todo, mientras sentia helado su corazon. Sus ojos se volbieron rojos y todo en el se relajo por que sus ojos ahora eran calor, calor que mato el frio... Y tambien todos sus movimientos motores. En ese momento tuvo una especie de vision.

En la vision de Nick:

Una noche de luna llena, el viento soplaba lentamente. El susurro de las ramas de los árboles aquosos hacían de este momento, una escena totalmente tétrica. Una gormiti de lava estaba sola, mientras desgastaba sus pulmones intentando llamar a un tal wather. Estaba sola en medio de un bosque...¿De agua? . Su cara mostraba miedo, un miedo que ya hacía tiempo que no mostraba. Ante ella, se encontraba un hombre apuntándola con una pistola, pero no era un hombre corriente. Habia algo raro en el.  
- Hola sucesora mia- le dijo éste con una sonrisa tétrica y maléfica-, ya tenía ganas de volver a verte.  
- ¿Magnion?...- Tamara quería escapar pero su propio miedo le impedía moverse-.  
- ¡MUERE!  
Y la disparó. El cuerpo de Tamara se transforomo de nuevo en un cuerpo humano y cayó al suelo, muerta. Cuando un gormiti de agua se acerco por detras del humano y lo agarro fuertemente del cuello. Estaba borroso y Nick no pudo distinguir su aspecto, pero si su voz:

-Pagaras -dijo Toby en un tono unhumano que no era propio de el- pagaras el haber matado a mi familia ¡En mis dominios!.

Dicho esto la hierba de agua dejo de ser consistente y se hizo liquida haciendo que Magnion se hundiera, para no volber a respirar jamas...

En la cueva:

Poco a poco Nick recupero la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue a la gormiti de su sueño, mirandolo fijamente. No se dio cuenta de que volbia a estar en su forma humana, de todas formas no podia pensar en nada por que ambos se desmallaron segundos despues.

* * *

JAJAJA. 10000000000000 euros a que no os esperabais esto.


	17. Conociendonos 1

_Estamos a puntito a puntito de llegar a las partes mas violentas, aunque tambien las que mas merecen la pena del fic. Por eso voy a empezar a agradeceroslo. Este capi se lo dedico a la increible, guay y... chachi (necesitaba una tercera cosa) Connie1. Si no fuese por ti y tu primer comentario este fic no pasaba del primer capitulo por que, como he podido comprobar, hay gente a la que no le gusta ser la primera en comentar. Te lo agradezco inmensamente, te mereces un mundo. He aprendido muchas cosas de HP a traves de tus fics. Algun dia te los comentare. Disfruta del cap preciosa y por lo del dinero... Tranqui esta perdonado xD_

* * *

Tamara se sobresalto cuando escucho pasos pesados detras sullo. Se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada, todo estaba oscuro en aquella cueva. Se sentia como si hubiera llegado a otro mundo... ¡A otro mundo! ¿Acaso era eso la Tierra? Ojala pudiera ver algo. "Mierda. Si solo pudiera transformarme" penso alicaida. ¿Que clase señora de la naturaleza era si ni siquiera era capaz de transformarse? Estaba conjelada por el miedo. Savia que alguien se acercaba ¿Quien seria? "Alguien bueno... un ladron... alguien bueno... un gormiti de lava... alguien bueno... un violador... alguien bueno... una vieja pellizcona..." Pensaba para sus adentros...

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas se le pusieron de punta cuando el desconocido empezo a gritar... y de pronto lo vio. A traves de la oscuridad distinguio a un gormiti de tierra que gritaba desesperado. Lo peor, sus gritos hicieron que unas rocas se desprendieran y que estubieran callendo en su trallectoria. ¡Lo iban a aplastar!

-¡Cuidado! -grito la morena de mechas rojo sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces, se precepito a salvar al desconocido. -¡fuerza imparable de la laba!

Se transformo en un solo instante. Sintio un ardor terrible en su cuerpo. Estaba claro que no era recomendable transformarse tan rapidisimo y de una forma tan brusca. Si no fuera por eso y por lo preocupada que se estaba, se habria sentido liberada, poderosa... Todo lo que era en relidad.

Lanzo un rallo de lava sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo y fundio las rocas. Se desplomo cerca del gormiti de tierra una vez paso el peligro. Se miraba los brazos, se tocaba la cara totalmente alucinada. "Lo consegui... ¡LO CONSEGUI!" y se habria sentido mucho mejor si huera visto la transformacion de su compañero que en ese momento despertaba. Pero se quedo dormido, agotado por la terrible experiencia que acababa de vivir.

Tamara volbio a sentir el terrible dolor de su cuerpo. Habia escuchado que en la adolescencia elcuerpo cambiaba, pero no savia que tanto ni que fuera tan doloroso.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Chillo con sus ultimas fuerzas y se desmallo, sintiendose morir.

* * *

Amanda Tripp comtemplaba todas las escenas a la vez, con el corazon en un puño y la cara decorada con marcas de lagrimas anteriores y lagrimas actuales que rodaban con desesperacion por sus megillas.

-¡Parar esta locura!¡Es una sangria!- Chillo a la nada, aunque savia que los gormitis del volcan la obserbaban desde otra habitacion.- Mis pobres niños... -musito y se le fue el cuerpo en lagrimas.

* * *

-¿Cuanto tiempo estara encerrada? -pregunto Lavion a Obscurio.

-Hasta que Tobias no acceda a colaborar se quedara de reen. -Contesto el señor de la oscuridad medio distraido. El saber que el señor del mar era su hijo le habia marcado. -El saber que su querida mama esta secuestrada le hara decidirse mas rapido... a nuestro favor. ¡Adoro la familia! -y estallo en carcajadas.

-Me da penita... -empezo Labion pero no pudo terminar por que el señor de la oscuridad le dio un señor capon en toda la cabeza al mas puro estilo Shin chan.

-Somos gormitis de lava. -anuncio exasperado.- No sentimos "penita". ¡La repartimos!

-Pues yo devo ser gormiti de la penita -dijo el gormiti retrasado mientras le dava vueltas la cabeza.

Obscurio vio hacia otra parte, se habia dado cuenta que matarle neuronas -con las pocas que tiene- no era lo mas correcto.

-Vete a darle comida a la prisionera y no digas mas sandeces por el camino.

-¿Que son sandeces?

-¡Por todo lo malo de Gorm! ¡Largate y dejame tranquilo!

-Si... señor -tartamudeo.

-Y no escatimes con la comida. La necesitamos con buena salud.

-Pero señor... ¿ no seria mejor torturarla?

Milagro, por una vez tenia razon.

-¡Callate de una puta vez y dejame pensar a mi joder!

Labion alucino por el lenguaje de su señor y asustado se largo sin ni siquiera despedirse como era devido.

Obscurio no pudo quedarse solo como queria por que Magnion aparecio por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia y hablo:

-Grandes noticias oh gran Obscurio.

* * *

Tamara se levanto lentamente y Nick, a su vez, despertaba. Ella se alejo dejando a Nick sumido en la oscuridad... pero el podia verla perfectamente, se quedo de piedra. Era ella, tenia que ser ella.

-Gracias Tamara -su voz quedo amortiguada por unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

La nombrada se quedo de piedra.

-¿Como es que saves mi nombre? -pregunto temblorosa.

-Por que me llamo Nick -a ella se le paro el corazon ¿Era su hermano el que estaba en la oscuridad?- Y soy tu hermano -se acerco a ella con paso vacilante pero a la vez decidido.

Ella pudo ver su forma humana perfectamente. Estubieron observandose durante unos segundos hasta que calleron, uno en brazos del otro, sumidos en un abrazo que parecia unirlos para siempre y que nada los volberia a separar.

* * *

_No os olvideis de pasaros por mi perfil de vez en cuando por que muchas veces pongo cosas nuevas. Espero que te gustase el fic Connie y JessLoveToby12... ¡Estas tardando mucho con ese fic de MA que prometiste_!


	18. Discusión

Siento la tardanza, iba a colgarlo ayer y no pude entrar en fanfiction.

El segundo agrdecimiento que voy a otorgar es para Lira12 (ni que esto fuera la entrega de los oscars jaja). Solo comentó una vez pero me sirvio para seguir adelante y si sigues leyendo este fic que sepas que te lo agradezco y que lo disfrutes. ¡Un beso!

Nuriihearth. Lo siento pero creo que este cap no te va a parecer tan leeeeeeeendo.

* * *

De vuelta al rio del agua que iba cabeza arriba Jessica iba muy pensativa al lado de Toby. Decirselo o no decirselo, esa era la cuestion. Ella habia decidido decirselo... aunque savia que se lo hiba a tomar mal... muy mal. No tenia ni idea de que mosca les habia picado a los gormitis de agua y aire, aunque sospechaba que podia ser culpa sulla.

-Oye... Toby.

-¿Sí?- El rubio la miro a los ojos y ella se sintio fatal por solo eso. Ella tenia su forma gormiti pero el seguia siendo humano... por su culpa.

-Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas como empezo eso? -y le señalo.

El arrugo la frente recordandolo, evidententemente se habia dado cuenta de que Jess, su Jess, se sentia culpable. Y eso le hacia sentirse fatal.

-Sí, recuerdo.

-Pues te menti. -lo solto muy rapido como si con eso fuera a librase pero el rubio entendio y solto una mirada entre horrorizada y sorprendida.

¿Estaba Jess gastandole una broma? Si era así, menudo momento para hacer de payaso de feria. Incluso cuando se trataba de gastarle una broma al indiscutible rey del oficio. Pero la gormiti de aire tenia la mirada seria así que su voz temblo cuando le pregunto:

-Que... me mentiste... ¿En que me mentiste? -Cada palabra que decia era una rotura mas en el corazon de ambos.

-No te lanze el ataque al brazo sin querer... yo queria... queria hacerte daño.

La rubia bajo la cabeza arrepentida y Toby se quedo en shok.

"¡¿QUE QUERIAS QUE?!" quiso gritar pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Se sentia humillado, decepcionado, destrozado, traicionado. Jessica queria herirle. Precisamente Jessica, su amiga, su compañera. La unica chica que habia amado desde... ¡Desde que tenia memoria, joder!

Se llevo la mano al cuello pero nada, no salia ni un ruido.

Cada segundo que pasaba sin que el contestara era una eternidad de calvario para la señora del aire. Cierto, queria hacerle daño. Un pequeño roce para vengarse de todas las bromas pesadas que el señor bromista, mas que del mar, le habia gastado... ¡Pero calculo mal! Fue un terrible error y ya no tenia remedio. Habria muerto, por poco habria muerto, el amor de su vida por poco muere... y ella seria su asesina. Pero hizo algo peor que eso. Mato cruelmente a su parte gormiti combirtiendole en un inutil. Y el como se lo habia pagado. Regalandole su primer beso y unas semanas inolvidables de noviazgo. Era lo que ella siempre habia soñado... pero no lo merecia. Y si ahora el la odiaba, si no queria estar a menos de trescientos kilometros cerca de ella. No importa, se lo merecia. Una asesina y una traidora no merece nada, ni tan siquiera, un poquito mejor que el rechazo y la desconfianza de la persona mas importante de su vida. Le habia engañado... y no solo a el. A todos.

Los gormitis del mar hacian bien en desconfiar de ella. Muy bien, tal vez demasiado.

Al ver que el seguia sin contestar quiso explicarselo. Pero no se sentia con fuerzas para levantar la cara.

-Yo...

-Mirame... -le interrumpio Toby. Su voz sonaba en un susurro, como si le hubiera costado lo maximo y del mas halla decir cada letra.

Ella se quedo congelada. No podia, no podia.

-¡Mirame! - Esta vez lo grito. Y ella levanto la cabeza como si fuera una muñeca con resorte en vez de cuello.

Penso que iba a encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de rabia pero lo que encontro la destrozo todavia mas. "¿Por que?" Podia leerse en su mirada abatida.

-Toby, se lo que piensas. Puedo explicartelo pero necesito que... -Pero ella no era la unica que savia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el otro.

-Querias vengarte de mi. -Dijo el bajando la cabeza y tampandose los ojos con el flequillo. No es que quisiera ocultar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caerle. Es que no podia ni mirarla a la cara.

-Yo... ¡lo siento tanto! ¡De verdad!

-¿Lo sientes? ¿y que sientes?

Era una pregunta retorica pero aun así Jess pretendia buscarle una respuesta. La tenia, pero le dava tanta vergüenza decirlo. Incluso aunque fuese su novio oficial, si es que todavia lo era, tenia un poco de... ¿pudor? No sabria como explicarlo.

El momiviento de cabeza de Toby la saco de sus pensamientos, sus ojos llameaban de ira y Jessica tubo la sensacion de que se iba a producir un Tsunami ahi mismo.

-¡Vale! -escupio el rubio de ojos azules cabreado.- ¡He captado la indirecta! -y sin decir mas dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera! -dijo Jessica y alargo el brazo inutilmente como queriendo agarrarle. El freno pero no se movio- ¿Adonde vas?

-Gorm es muy grande. -dijo como si nada. -Ahi muchos sitios donde puedo gastar bromas pesadas.

Reanudo su trallecto a ninguna parte. Seguramente se iria hasta los limites de Gorm y luego nadaria hasta la isla Sur donde se encuentra su "supuesta hermana." Aunque sospechaba que no podia haber nada bueno en ella. A lo mejor no tanto como en Jessica.

-¡Espera! -volbio a gritar, esta vez ni siquiera se paro.- ¿Vas a dejarme sola? "Me lo merezco"-pensaba para si.

No, por supuesto que no. La amaba, maldita sea. Con presente, pasado y futuro. Pero le habia hecho mucho daño y es algo que no se repara con un "Lo siento muchisimo."

Hay un dicho que dice "Sin querer se mata a un hombre y queriendo a una mujer." Toby lo tenia en la cabeza pero le parecia muy drastico, no iba a dejarla sola. ¡Antes muerto del todo! Pero iba a darle un escarmiento.

-Hay tienes a tus subditos. -digo con ironia señalando el rio.- Y si no te gusta tienes alas para volar... y es que eres una ipocrita.

Tal vez se habia pasado con lo ultimo pero queria hacerla sufrir.

Si Toby supiera que ya era suficiente sufrimiento para ella con solo vele tan abatido.

Si Jessica supiera que el estaba deseando abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien a esto.

A lo mejor habria sido mejor. Decirselo o no decirselo. Obiamente, se dice. Pero no puedes esperar que todo valla de perlas.

* * *

Seguramente a mi me ha dolido tanto escribir este cap como a vosotros leerlo. Pero os prometo una reconciliacion muy "Leeeeeeeeeenda".

Notificação aos Portuguêses que leram meu fic: você pode comentar no seu idioma. Eu entendo perfeitamente que eu sou meio Portuguêsa. Os hóspedes também podem comentar.


End file.
